underworldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Suicide Note
Suicide Note (Nota de Suicidio) es una canción de Underworld. Es la pista 10 en la [[Underworld (banda sonora)|banda sonora de Underworld]]. Se realiza por Johnette Napolitan Hay not apeen eglich Te amo muero hayb Letra Every night You wrote another line With a bloody, borken, bottle And every day You wish it away Why don't you pull the pin On that grenade You cuddle I wanted to believe Bodies swinging from trees Struggling to stand With your head in your hands A stoic last stand Of a dying man I wanted to believe As I watched your world Crumble in your hands I wanted to believe As you raised your glass To your last stand And I wanted to believe You would win The war in your head That I did not understand That I did not understand Every night The questions poured out Of your wounded eyes Damn dark things Every day You used to pray Listen to the black raven sing You wanted to believe As you were falling to your knees Struggling to stand With your life in your hand The sad last stand Of a broken man I wanted to believe As I watched your world Crumble in your hands I wanted to believe As you raised your glass To your last stand And I wanted to believe You would win The war in your head That I did not understand That I did not understand I wanted to believe As I watch your world Crumble in your hands I wanted to believe As you raised your glass To your last stand And I wanted to believe You would win The war in your head That I did not understand That I did not understand And the questions pour out And the questions pour out I did not understand I did not understand I did not understand I did not understand The sound of you falling I did not understand As the trembling heart of a man Did not understand The sound of a trembling heart Traducción Todas las noches Escribiste otra línea Con una botella con sangre, roto Y todos los días Deseas distancia ¿Por qué no tiras de la clavija En esa granada Que abrazas Quería creer Cuerpos colgando de árboles Luchando para estar de pie Con la cabeza en las manos Una última resistencia estoica De un moribundo Quería creer Mientras miraba a tu mundo Desmenuzar en tus manos Quería creer Como levantaste tu copa Para tu última batalla Y quería creer Que ganarías La guerra en tu cabeza Que yo no entendía Que yo no entendía Todas las noches Las preguntas derramado De tus ojos heridos Maldito cosas oscuras Cada día Solías rezar Escuche el cuervo negro canta Querías creer A medida que ibas cayendo de rodillas Luchando para estar de pie Con tu vida en tus manos El soporte pasado triste De un hombre roto Quería creer Mientras miraba a tu mundo Desmenuzar en tus manos Quería creer Como levantaste tu copa Para tu última batalla Y quería creer Que ganarías La guerra en tu cabeza Que yo no entendía Que yo no entendía Quería creer Cuando veo tu mundo Desmenuzar en tus manos Quería creer Como levantaste tu copa Para tu última batalla Y quería creer Que ganarías La guerra en tu cabeza Que yo no entendía Que yo no entendía Y las preguntas derramar Y las preguntas derramar Yo no entendía Yo no entendía Yo no entendía Yo no entendía El sonido que haces al caer Yo no entendía A medida que el corazón tembloroso de un hombre No entendía El sonido de un corazón temeroso Categoría:Música Categoría:Música de Underworld Categoría:Música vocal en:Suicide Note